King Hedorah (Trees Everywhere)
King Hedorah is a unique Hedorah native to Earth. Originally a regular Hedorah, the amount of pollution it absorbed turned it into a more powerful Hedorah. Appearance King Hedorah resembles a regular Hedorah but with a golden colored body and a silver tint. King Hedorah is thinner, has tube-like protrusions, and a whip-like left arm. Its eyes are tilted sideways, giving it a more menacing look compared to the creepy-looking Hedorah. It does not have any forms. History A third Hedorah arrived on Earth in 2016 but was immediately intercepted by Muricazilla. The American atomic behemoth easily destroyed the illegal and swam away. However, an Aquatic Hedorah escaped from its destruction and reached Leytchi Island but was captured by a certain eye-patch wearing mad scientist. Forcefully feeding it pollutants, waste, drugs, and internet trolls, the Hedorah mutated into its Perfect Stage and evolved into a bigger, more dangerous Hedorah. It then escaped from captivity and killed 99% of the island's life, as well as its surroundings. The monster hid beneath the ground and polluted the water supply. Unknowingly, the polluted water mutated those contacted by it into Fish People, who obey King Hedorah's commands. King Hedorah fought against Scarred Seasilla near Tokyo. It marks the first time the Fish People and the Hoominnns appear in public, bringing rampant destruction as they rip and tear each other. King Hedorah emerged victorious as Scarred Seasilla wasted all of its energy and goes dormant. King Hedorah would continue its path of environmental destruction as food supplies run short. Eventually, EDF lured it into a trap, alongside Seasilla, Tree Ghidorah, Butterflah, Angryus Papyrus, and Rodan, who were famished due to King Hedorah. They soon ganged up on the monster, though they had a hard time due to King Hedorah's powers. The EDL then fires a Sunburst missile, heating King Hedorah and preventing it from regenerating. A combined beam attack on King Hedorah successfully destroyed it... And yet another one? Powers and Abilities King Hedorah retains the powers of Hedorah and added new ones. Similar to Hedorah, it has a regeneration ability, able to heal from attacks in less than a second. King Hedorah's acidic sludge attack is much more lethal now, as it's able to be fired rapidly on all directions. King Hedorah's sulfuric mist produces even greater destruction, as it can render areas out of oxygen in mere minutes. The Hedorium Light Beam is much more powerful, equal in power to Scarred Seasilla's Superheated Atomic Breath. In addition, King Hedorah's body renders beams useless as it simply passes through its body. Even the Superheated Atomic Breath with a record-breaking temperature proved to be ineffective against it. King Hedorah has its own unique abilities. King Hedorah emits a polluting aura that kills any living thing around it. Against monsters, it simply makes breathing harder. Bodies of water that are polluted by King Hedorah turns those who contact it to turn into Fish People, strange humans with fish heads, This applies to even animals and plants. The Fish People serves as King Hedorah's minions, which served the monster well up until it's death... maybe. King Hedorah is also golden, a superior color. However, it shares a common weakness with Hedorah. Beam attacks maybe useless against it, but a well-fired explosive weapon can explode inside it, negating its immunity. The Sunburst missile is a miniaturized version of the Electrode Wall used to defeat the first and second Hedorah. It is able to heat King Hedorah to such an extent that its body could not regenerate fast enough, rendering it vulnerable towards beam attacks. King Hedorah also cannot transform into smaller forms. Trivia * The image of King Hedorah was edited by UltraGrenburr12678. * King Hedorah's name obviously comes from King Ghidorah. They even share the same color. * For once, a monster made by Sentinel 72 that isn't a parody of something. Category:Trees Everywhere Category:Sentinel 72's Kaiju Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Hedorah variations